Quiggle
Quiggle is the slash ship between Oliver and Diggle from the Arrow fandom. Canon PAST Diggle works private security at a mansion where Tommy throws a birthday party, and Oliver, visiting from Hong Kong, briefly sees Diggle talking to his brother. BEGINNINGS Oliver returns to Starling City and Diggle is hired to escort Oliver around town as his security. Oliver quickly learns that Diggle is not like his previous drivers, but a smart and capable man who has little time for any rich spoiled shenanigans. Once Oliver realises he can't be the Hood by himself and needs assistance, Diggle is the first person he reveals his secret to. Diggle's past as a soldier in Afghanistan as well as some medic training makes him an invaluable partner in Oliver's war on crime. Dig's grounded perspective also checks Oliver's tunnel visioned or impulsive nature and provides perspective that slowly lures Oliver back to his humanity. A TEAM In spite of the unlawfulness of what they do, John confesses to Oliver that his time in Afghanistan made him question whether he was a good person, how to clearly do good in a world filled with corruption and that Oliver's mission is the first thing that's made him feel good since returning from war. Oliver has great respect for John and they also spend time together at Big Belly Burger and are privy to each other's personal lives. Oliver learns that Diggle's brother Andy was murdered by a hired assassin called Deadshot and how Diggle spends a lot of time with his nephew and Andy's widow, Carly. The guys develop a brothers-in-arms intense friendship and trust and work really well together. Their friendship is first put to the test when Dig's former mentor from Afghanistan shows up and is on the list. Diggle defends his former mentor from the vigilante, but comes to learn on his own that the man is in fact corrupt. Oliver comes to Dig's aid and they mend fences, a stronger bond between them because of it. Oliver reveals to Diggle that he is a Captain in the Russian mob — The Bratva. Although perplexed by Oliver's hitherto secret affiliation with a gang, Dig agrees to assist in a mission to reel in The Count with intel from the Bratva and saves Oliver when he's injected with Vertigo. It gets yet more personal when signs start pointing to Moira's involvement with Walter's disappearance, where John reminds Oliver that his former mentor wasn't who John thought, and sometimes you don't really know people. Despite Oliver's insistence that this does not include his mother and his temporary ire with Diggle, Oliver cedes Dig's point he tapes Moira and in spite of the pain it causes Oliver, he and Diggle only reaffirm their trust. After Moira shoots Oliver, Felicity and Diggle work together to save his life and succeed, aided by John's medical knowledge. CROSSROADS When Deadshot reappears Oliver promises that they will cross his name off of John's list. They make plans to corner Deadshot via ARGUS' trap, but Oliver reneges on his promise to John and chooses to take out a business man who's been targeting Laurel. This is the last straw for John who seems to feel he doesn't have a place in Oliver's single-minded agenda and he leaves the team. Felicity tries to broker peace and asks Diggle to help when they find a lead on Walter, but John says, understandably, that it has to come from Oliver. Oliver learns the truth about Moira's involvement in Walter's disappearance and is completely caught off guard that his mother would do something like that to someone she supposedly loves. Defeated, Oliver seeks out John and apologises, saying John was right about everything. Oliver asks John for his help in stopping Moira and Malcolm which has John dressing up like "The Hood", "abducting" Oliver and Moira and beating up Oliver to get Moira to confess the plan for The Undertaking. Although a pre-conceived plan, it also seems to clear any lingering resentment between Dig and Oliver, letting them move on from their conflict with a stronger connection. PARTNERSHIP They obtain information from Merlyn Group and when Oliver goes after Merlyn, Diggle insists on coming with him as back-up, since you never let someone go into battle alone and they fight Merlyn together. After The Undertaking, Oliver leaves Starling City for 5 months until Diggle and Felicity go to Lian Yu to get him. Diggle convinces Oliver to return to the US for his mother's trial, but is angered to learn that Dig also wanted him back to stop copycat vigilantes who are terrorising the city. Dig helps Oliver realise that the trauma of losing Tommy can be Oliver's foundation for a way to be a true hero and Oliver decides to don the hood once again. Felicity gets angry on Dig's behalf when Oliver isn't aware of how much John is hurting as a result of his and Carly's break-up. Oliver apologises and reasserts his commitment to help John find and bring Deadshot to justice. Oliver cements his commitment to John when Lyla goes silent on mission in Russia and Diggle is asked by Amanda Waller to get her back. Oliver refuses to let Diggle go alone and uses his resources to ensure the best odds for finding Lyla in the Russian Gulag. They succeed and even get a clue from Deadshot as to who is responsible for the assassination of Andy Diggle. Dig gets infected with a new type of Vertigo as The Count re-emerges and Oliver's very concerned for him. Quotes Fanon A rare-pair that is more popular as a gen pairing, while Oliver's more popular slash pairings are with his other close friends/partners Barry and Tommy. The close friendship and brotherhood between Diggle and Oliver is celebrated in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Oliver/John tag on FanFiction.Net :Diggle/Oliver tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Gallery sparrow.jpeg|Nanda Parbat 208quiggle.jpg|The Scientist 205quiggle.jpg|League Of Assassins 112quiggle.jpg|Trust, But Verify 111quiggle.jpg|Vertigo 101quiggle.jpg|Pilot Notes and referecences Navigation